It is Vegas, Babe
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Uma pergunta inesperada, uma reação esperada. Jensen Ackles não admitira jamais que alguém machucasse Jared Padalecki.


**It is Vegas, Babe**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Disclaimer**: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

**ATENÇÃO**: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Baseada em fatos reais ocorridos na Las Vegas Salute to Supernatural Convention, realizada de 8 a 10 de março deste ano e à qual eu fui.

**Avisos:**

Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade. Plágio É CRIME e eu não tenho a menor piedade, então por favor, tenham amor próprio e vergonha na cara e criem suas próprias estórias.

**Dedicatória**: Presente de aniversário para Mim Luz, apenas porque sim.

**ONESHOT**

Las Vegas, também conhecida como a cidade do pecado, fora a cidade escolhida para a primeira convenção de Supernatural de 2013. Não apenas isso, a primeira após a renovação do seriado para mais uma temporada, a primeira após o anúncio de que Jensen Ackles seria pai, a primeira após o prêmio do People's Choice Awards.

Expectativas variadas não apenas nos fãs, mas também nos atores que participariam do gigantesco evento. O público estimado era de aproximadamente mil pessoas, o que levou a que a convenção fosse classificada como a maior de Supernatural de todos os tempos.

No primeiro dia, o mestre de cerimônias, Richard Speight Jr, pôs fogo na plateia, com animação e jeito próprio, cheio de carisma. A banda que ficou no palco também construiu o clima pra lá de hollywoodiano, sem falar nas cadeiras para os convidados, substituídas por confortáveis poltronas. Havia ainda alguns enfeites, jogos de luz e, o palco do imenso auditório estava pronto. Animação por todo lado, painéis, fãs sorridentes, uma convenção também chamada de SinCon, convenção do pecado. Afinal de contas, era Las Vegas!

A convenção coincidiria com as provas da Nascar e a cidade estava cheia, ainda mais que seu habitual, apesar do clima seco e às vezes bem frio, especialmente ao entardecer, o que levava os turistas e os nativos a usarem casacos e botas.

A iluminação feérica à noite, as ruas, os gigantescos e onipresentes cassinos. Um mundo à parte.

No sábado, a tão aguardada presença de Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki. Ambos estavam num clima intimista e animado, o que já podia ser percebido pela brincadeira quanto a ainda não terem um filho juntos feita no almoço com os detentores do pacote Gold.

Os olhares estavam lá e Jensen parecia mais feliz e amoroso que o habitual. Estava encantado com sua filha por vir e Jared aproveitou o momento para fazer carinhos na barriga de Jensen quando foram perguntados sobre como Jensen se sentia por estar esperando um bebê.

Olhares. De novo. Um sorriso aberto em Jensen, sorriso carismático e perfeito em Padalecki. Tudo ia muito bem no reino Padackles e eles transmitiam a todos a sensação de profundo entrosamento.

Enfim, o painel. Um dos momentos mais aguardados por todos os fãs, pois o acesso àquela uma hora com Jensen e Jared era de todos na convenção. Uma entrada cheia de aplausos, Jensen animadíssimo, o troféu do PCA dedicado a todos os fãs na mão de Jared. Tudo estava indo muito bem. Ou quase.

O painel foi um tremendo sucesso. Haviam agradecido pelo prêmio do People's Choice Awards, haviam respondido às perguntas e Jensen até mesmo havia cantado um pouco ao final, mas mesmo assim, quando Ackles encontrou com Jared nos bastidores, a primeira coisa que fez foi abraçar o mais alto sem dizer palavra. Um abraço apertado, fundo, os dois corpos muito juntos, silêncio.

Padalecki era forte, centrado, ciente de seus talentos e qualidades, mas Jensen o conhecia bem demais e sabia que uma estória em particular, uma pergunta, uma brincadeira que talvez não tivesse sido compreendida, toda a questão sobre o mais novo ser culpado de tudo havia abalado o mais alto. Os braços apertados em torno do loiro, a cabeça repousando nos ombros largos e fortes de Jensen apenas confirmavam isso. Onipresente e bem acostumado com os dois, Clif tratou de fechar a porta do camarim, ficando de guarda do lado de fora.

O guarda-costas também não gostara nada da cena, ouvira todas as palavras, sabia que Jensen fizera o show final, sozinho no palco, após a saída meio constrangida de Jared, porque Ackles SABIA. Jensen Ackles sempre sabia mensurar as dores e sentimentos do intérprete de Sam. Clif sorriu levemente. Jensen Ackles era a fortaleza em pessoa se assim Jared necessitasse que ele fosse. O loiro podia ser tímido, podia ser mais sensível, mas se transformava num tsunami de gênio forte, olhar intimidador e voz potente se fosse para cuidar e proteger o moreno.

"Não entendo..." Jared murmurou com a boca no pescoço de Jensen, respirando contra a pele morna. "O que foi que eu fiz? Eu apenas não entendo." Ele estava sentido. Sempre tentava separar a vida de ator da vida pessoal, era um showman quando era o caso, mas ele era antes de tudo uma pessoa, com defeitos e qualidades, que escolhia sua melhor faceta para os fãs. Não que aquele Jared "público" não fosse o verdadeiro Jared, apenas que não era o Jared inteiro, mas facetas dele.

Um suspiro fundo e Jensen desembaraçou-se dos braços poderosos para fincar os verdes olhos nos de Jared. "Nada. Você não fez nada. Algumas vezes somos incompreendidos. Eu realmente não entendi nada daquilo. Não sei o que pode passar na cabeça de algumas pessoas." O tom de voz era apaziguador e profundo.

"Você ficou loucamente irritado." Jared se afastou pegando uma cerveja, sentindo o coração inchar de amor por causa do abraço. Ninguém abraçava como Jensen.

"Claro que fiquei! Não admito que falem qualquer coisa de você! Eles não o conhecem, ninguém te conhece melhor..." Ficou sem voz e rilhou os dentes.

"Ninguém no mundo me conhece melhor que você ou me ama tanto." Padalecki abriu uma outra cerveja e deu-a a Jensen. "Obrigado."

O loiro bebeu um gole e estendeu a mão úmida do suor da cerveja e passou-a no rosto de Jared. "Minha vontade era descer daquele palco e dizer algumas coisas, mas sabe, aprendi a lidar com isso, e foi com você. Não me verá mais tão indefeso ou desesperado como eu já fui um dia."

Padalecki virou a cerveja outra vez e suspirou, observando Jensen fazer o mesmo. "Eu o trouxe ao mundo das convenções e agora você parece bem mais confortável com elas que eu."

Jensen pensou um pouco. "Não é bem isso, Jay, é que realmente eu não deixarei ninguém, mas ninguém mesmo, magoar você assim, na minha frente, numa convenção. Eu repito: não somos as figuras públicas que todos veem. Eles não tem direito algum a nos julgar. Somos quem somos. Aliás, sua resposta sobre isso hoje, sobre falarem bem ou mal, foi fabulosa. Eu me orgulho muito de você." Havia calor, paixão, admiração, no tom de voz do mais baixo.

Jared se aproximou e abraçou Jensen novamente, fechando os olhos. "Eu me orgulho de você. De um jeito incrível. Você era tão arredio e agora está tão mais leve. Ora, deixe pra lá." Não queria conversar, queria apenas ficar perto de Jensen.

"Quer um beijo?" Jensen falou baixinho, a voz rouca e os olhos brilhando.

"Eu sempre quero." Jared cerrou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça, esperando Jensen beijá-lo e isso não demorou a aconteceu, as bocas se encontrando no encaixe perfeito que sempre tinham. Havia amor, devoção, carinho, amizade, paixão e segurança naquele beijo.

Jensen apertou o abraço e inclinou mais a cabeça, basicamente dominando o contato e beijando o seu amor profundamente, deslizando as mãos fortes pelas costas poderosas e tornando tudo ainda mais quente ao enroscar os corpos, o calor fluindo entre eles.

Foi quando Clif bateu na porta avisando que precisavam se aprontar para os autógrafos.

Jensen se afastou com ofegos e um meio sorriso cheio de amor. "Eu te amo. O resto não importa. E se algum dia alguém conseguir verdadeiramente machucar você, tenho pena da poeira estelar em que tal bactéria irá se tornar."

Jared sorriu abertamente e lambeu os lábios macios e cheios de Jensen. "Eu te amo. O resto REALMENTE não importa. E deixe de ser violento, ao menos não nisso. Vamos lá?"

"Sei a violência que você gosta." Riu baixinho. "Vamos sim e, depois... A noite é toda nossa. E o dia de amanhã também. Você será inteiramente meu hoje à noite?"

"Genevieve está em casa com Thomas, sua esposa está descansando na casa nova de vocês, não vejo motivo para não termos nosso próprio tempo esta noite."

"It's Vegas, babe!" Jensen parecia uma criança feliz e gemeu baixo pensando no quanto amava Jared.

"Não. É Vegas COM você. Faz toda diferença."

Sorriram um para o outro e saíram. Autógrafos e... Vegas os esperava...


End file.
